Even When You're Not Around
by mrsrossino4
Summary: The first Dave/JJ collaboration between BrenGail and mrsrossino4!  Rated M for a reason.


**Even When You're Not Around**

**By**

**BrenGail and mrsrossino4**

_**Hi kids! Welcome to the very first fanfic collaboration between on old red-headed sea hag (mrsrossino4) and a young, vibrant, talented writer (BrenGail). We hope you like our first effort together. This was actually written at the behest of our friend Ilovetvalot… so, grab a drink, sit back and enjoy!**_

Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi slid the Four Seasons emblazoned key card into the computerized locking mechanism on the door of his suite. The door beeped, he opened the door, walked into the luxurious hotel suite as he took his silk tie off, and went straight to the mini-bar. He fixed his Scotch and took a drink as he slipped off his designer leather shoes. He walked over to the sitting area of the suite, placed his drink on one of the tables that flanked the large chocolate brown plush chair, and gingerly toed his black socks off.

Exhausted he collapsed unto the chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and across his face. The past few days had been tiresome and to add to what had guaranteed to be a long drawn out gruesome case, Hotch had paired him up with Reid before they had touched down in Philadelphia. Six long exhausting days chasing an unbalanced butchering unsub and listening to Doctor Reid sprout off inane statistics.

Dave was thankful he had the foresight before leaving Quantico to call his travel agent and have her book separate luxury suites for each member of the BAU. At first everyone had objected to him paying for such nice accommodations, but had agreed earlier this evening once poor Julie Sisko had been taken into custody. Normally Dave did not pity the monsters they hunted, but this girl had really touched his heart. Of course, there is not a legitimate justification for multiple homicides, but if there were this young lady certainly deserved to use it.

This case bothered the legendary profiler from the beginning. Of course, it had garnered national media attention because of the victims, but from the outset, Dave knew they were not hunting for your garden-variety sociopath. The very nature of these attacks suggested to the older man these crimes were committed out of a different type of desperation, and he was right. The woman taken into custody had a motive that flustered local law enforcement as well as the majority of his team: she only wanted the members of Philadelphia's elite culinary society to give her an opportunity to become one of them.

It should have bothered him that he had not noticed that Sisko had fitted parts of the profile that he had helped create, but because parts of the profile were incorrect, it did not. He was more bothered with the fact that they had gotten it wrong. He picked up his Scotch and began to sip on in it thoughtfully as if trying to figure out where they went wrong and why. He started going over the past six days, from the beginning, in his head.

_**6 Days Ago**_

_The sound of a shrill generic ring tone woke Dave from his sleep. It lifted his head off the comfortable pillow only to groan and lower his face back on it. The jarring noise continued and he decidedly ignored it._

"_Dave." JJ groaned groggily before she started to sneeze uncontrollably. The phone continued to shrilly ring. She rolled her eyes at the way he tried to snuggle his ears within the pillow as if that would stop the phone from ringing the awful tone that she had tried to persuade him to change. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "David Rossi, wake up!" She shook him again before getting an idea. "David," She stated slowly. "Chief Strauss would like to know why you sleep in the nude. She is getting quite the eyeful. It looks like she's enjoying it."_

_He growled as he abruptly vaulted off the bed, "Jennifer! What the hell did you let Erin in our bedroom for?" _

_He grabbed at the comforter to cover himself when in fact he was already covered. He stared at the comforter then the closed bedroom door and around the Strauss-free bedroom in confusion. He looked at JJ to alleviate that confusion._

_She pointed to the still shrilling phone on the bedside table. "Answer the phone." She sluggishly got out of the bed and walked toward the master bathroom. Nasally, she added. "It's making my headache worse."_

_He narrowed his dark roast coffee brown eyes at her as he grabbed the phone off the bedside table as he glanced at the alarm clock. He read the light green stationary numbers; 3:48 A.M. He was irritated at the time and how his wife of seven months had awoken him. That irritation laced his tone as he finally answered the phone, "Rossi."_

"_Dave," Aaron greeted relieved. "Get your go bag and get to the tarmac stat. We have a case in Philadelphia. Is JJ still sick?"_

"_Good morning to you too, Aaron." Dave sarcastically greeted as he threw the comforter off him. "Yes, Jennifer still has the flu, but do you realize what time it is?"_

"_Oh, I realize." Aaron drawled. "Tell Director Fickler what time it is."_

"_Believe me," Dave guaranteed as he groggily stood. "When I see him at the golf course next weekend, he'll hear an earful." He paused at the door of the walk-in closet. "Wait, Richard called you?" He groaned. "So whose kid is it? Is the kid the victim or the Unsub?"_

"_Neither." Aaron replied. "Philadelphia's elite Sous Chefs are being murdered. I'll brief you on the plane when everyone gets here."_

"_You're already there?" Dave paused and shook his head in disbelief that he was surprised. "Tell me you left last night."_

"_I left." Aaron answered stiffly._

"_What time?" Dave demanded. Last night, the team had arrived home near ten o'clock from a missing children case that had lasted two days._

"_Close to midnight." Aaron answered before he firmly stated. "I'll see you in thirty."_

_Dave snarled his nose at the subtle order. It was entirely too early to go back into work; after all, he had left there five hours ago, but alas that was always part of the job description. He had the irksome feeling that this case would be exhausting, because of the nature of the crime, the victims, and the fact that the Director himself had called the Unit in. _

_In addition to that, he and most likely the others were going on four hours of sleep and he knew that Aaron was going on quite less, if any. He would be damned if he spent however long in one of the motels that the Bureau frequently placed them in; instead he and the team would stay in luxurious accommodations. He called his travel agent._

_The phone rang three times before she answered in a tired, but a nice voice. "Hello, Mr. Rossi, how may I help you?"_

"_Tara, I need five suites booked at the most luxurious hotel near downtown Philadelphia and I need it within them within the next few hours."_

"_Near downtown Philadelphia, five suites at the same five star hotel, next few hours," She repeated she interpreted what he wanted. "Got it, Mr. Rossi, I'll be in touch."_

_This instance alone paid off for having an on the call travel agent. He paid her well considering he rarely used her services. He continued to get ready and paused to kiss JJ on the cheek as she refused to let him kiss her on the lips, because she was afraid that she would get him sick. _

_Minutes later he found himself driving to Quantico. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He pressed the button to electronically roll on of the window down before he turned on the radio to a station that he did not like and raised the volume to a decent amount. He flashed his security clearance at the night guard and he was allowed entrance. He drove to the tarmac parking lot, parked, grabbed his go bag from the passenger side, and jogged to the awaiting jet. He stepped through the door to the jet and recognized that he was the last one to arrive._

_He sat across from Aaron who gave him a condescending look as he tapped his watch. Dave shrugged. It had taken him more than thirty minutes to arrive, but at least he had. On four hours of sleep, forty-five minutes was acceptable in Dave__'s book. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he listened to Aaron brief the team about their newest case._

_The Unit Chief cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He turned the lap top around so everyone could see a sleepy Penelope smiling in spite of the lack of sleep. Everyone was focused and waiting for the details on the case that was so important._

"_For those of you who are not familiar with the culinary world, the Sous Chef is one of the most coveted __positions, especially in Philadelphia. The first victim, Fernando Reyes was the Sous Chef for Armada restaurant owned and operated by Chef Jose Garces. Reyes was appointed to the position eight months ago amid controversy; Reyes and Garces grew up in the same neighborhood and had been friends for years. The second victim, Imaru Yokoma, was the Sous Chef for Morimoto's, which is owned and operated by Master Chef Masaharu Morimoto. Yokoma had been the Sous Chef for thirteen years and was about to be titled as Master Chef by his friend and mentor, which would leave a vacancy once Yokoma returned to Tokyo. Both men were found stabbed repeatedly in the back and their chef jackets were missing. The Director wants us there because the owners of both establishments have quite an influence in Philadelphia society, not to mention the Japanese Embassy is disturbed by the murder of a promising chef that was scheduled to return to their country. Once we land and settle into our motel, we need to meet with Detective Samuels, our local contact on this case"._

_Dave saw fit at this point to interject. "Hey guys, before I left the house I called my travel agent and asked her to book us separate suites in a five star hotel, and I'm taking care of the bill. I figured since we're back out on such short notice we needed better accommodations, so my travel agent Tara booked us five suites at the Four Seasons Hotel. I got an email on my phone from her right before I boarded the jet confirming the details"._

_Prentiss looked surprised. "Rossi, you don't have to pay for our rooms. I have to admit, though the thought is very nice. Where are we staying?"_

_Dave smiled at his unofficial protégé. "The Four Seasons hotel. I've stayed there before on book tours; it's very nice. And don't worry about the __cost; it's worth every penny as long as we're all comfortable. Feel free to order room service or whatever; I got it taken care of"._

"_Thanks Rossi," Morgan said, "maybe you're not the self-centered horse's ass everyone makes you out to be"._

_The older profiler snorted with laughter. "Thanks, Derek, I think"._

_Naturally Reid could be counted on to dampen the moment. "I'm surprised you were able to do that, Rossi. Statistically speaking most travel agents __doesn't allow anyone to all them after business hours so they can enjoy their personal life"._

_Everyone glared at the young genius. Count on Dr. Spencer Reid to ruin the party. _

"_Kid, as much as I pay Tara every month, she better answer her phone no matter what time I call"._

_The next few days progressed with difficulty. Dave and Reid were assigned together to study victimology. Listening to Reid's normal drabble was bad enough, but this case was extra taxing on the older man's nerves. Being a lifelong foodie, Dave knew a lot about the culinary world. It was a sore spot to him personally when someone like Reid spouts off dry statistics about food, but had no idea about the passion and talent that went behind cooking. It wasn't entirely the kid's fault he was this way, but sometimes Dave wished he could knock some passion and heart into the young man. Not everything is about numbers and statistics._

_Alas, applications, resumes, and employee files seemed to be endless; the team had been rifling through the last three years worth of such from each of the three restaurants at their makeshift workstation. Hotch had assigned Prentiss to Amada__'s information, whereas Morgan to Morimoto, and Dave to Lolita, where a third victim Sonya McMahon was discovered; several applications overlapped all of the restaurants, but never the same three. However, Analyst Garcia had cleared them. _

_The game of Go-Unsub had been going on since the early morning and the team was tired and hungry, but they continued onward, because they had orders from the Director to close the case by the end of the next day._

"_Anybody got a," Prentiss paused to hiss at a paper cut before she continued. "Sisko, Jennifer?"_

"_Bingo." Morgan answered in the affirmative._

_Dave did not immediately answer which made Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid who had been standing at the dry erase board, looked at him. __He reverently held the application in his hand and stated. "It's her. Sisko is our Unsub."_

"_We got to check with Garcia first." Morgan stated._

"_Go ahead, but mark my words, she's the Unsub." He pointed at the application in emphasis. "Most of the profile is here."_

_Morgan wanted to believe him, but they had to check the girl__'s background information first. He opened his flip phone and called her._

"_The Oracle of All Knowledge is getting impatient which means that you had better had brought me an Unsub to look up and not some Sous Chef hopeful."_

"_Hey, Baby Girl, Rossi thinks that this is our Unsub, but check up some stuff for me okay."_

"_Anything for you," She purred before she got serious. "Name and D.O.B."_

_He looked at the application in his hand before he answered. __"Jennifer Sisko, D.O.B 7/2/1978"_

"_Jennifer Sisko, five-foot-four, one hundred-and-twelve pounds, brown hair and eyes, wears prescription glasses, from Metairie, Louisiana, another well-known city of foodies, attended Johnson and Wales in Providence, Rhode Island. A meat carver at the Philadelphia Hyatt on East Fourth Street yet is on vacation this week. Lives 214 East Fifth Street, Apartment 544."_

_Dave, along with the rest of the team, headed to the address given by Garcia. The door had been unlocked and Dave went inside. Being as how he was intimately familiar with the culinary world, he figured he was the best choice to talk Sisko down. He found her sitting in a chair looking at pictures of her family, crying. After much persuasion, he managed to talk the young woman into surrendering. As she was taken down, Sisko stopped and said to the older profiler, "Thank you for seeing me". This melted the hardened heart of the Italian._

He sighed as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the cabin. JJ answered on the second ring and was happy to hear his voice. During the first few moments of the conversation, he briefly told her about the case and they would be headed back to Quantico in the morning. Then, in an effort to lighten his mood, Dave asked his wife about her day._  
><em>

Dave smiled as he listened to his wife tell him about her day. He really wished she was there, snuggled next to him, gently touching him as the spoke. All of a sudden, his libido decided to kick into overdrive. He felt himself stir between his legs and got a wicked idea. He slowly stripped down to his olive-skinned naked form and stretched across the enormous king sized bed. Dave slowly began to touch himself while JJ prattled on and on.

"MMMMMMMMMM", Dave let out a moan right in the middle of his wife's narrative.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

The older man brought himself back to reality. "Well, Jen, should I draw you a picture?"

"Oh my GOD, you mean you were actually, uhm…you were…?" The young blonde sounded shocked and appalled at the very thought.

"Yes, I am touching myself, your voice just turns me on so much, babe".

"David Anthony Rossi, that is disgusting! I can't believe that you were actually…" she was then abruptly cut off.

"What's so disgusting about it, babe? We're two married people; we love each other, why can't we pleasure ourselves while we talk on the phone?"

JJ stammered as she tried to respond to her husband. "Dave, I don't know if I can do that, I…"

"Come on, babe, I know Henry's with Will for two weeks. You're by yourself. Just go to our bedroom, get undressed, and have fun together. You can even take your little blue friend out of your nightstand drawer and use it while we talk. I'm sure you've used it at least once since I've been gone".

The younger woman blushed at that statement. Even though she felt terrible, her husband's statement as true. She had pleasured herself at least a dozen times in his absence. Maybe it would be alright to do this, but how?

"Dave, honey, I don't even know what to say".

"Jen, just relax, get comfortable and follow my lead. It'll be fun".

She sighed as she made her way to the bedroom, shedding her pink tee shirt and bra on the long walk down the hallway. She was hooking her thumbs into the elastic of her pj pants and underwear as she entered their private sanctuary. Those items were quickly shed and she laid across their bed.

"Are you naked?"

JJ sighed. "Yes, I'm naked laying across our bed".

Dave smiled. "Just think of me next to you, softly kissing your neck, running my hands across your breasts, gently kneading your soft flesh, rubbing my thumbs over your hard pink nipples. You're softly moaning, putting your arms around me, pulling my body closer to yours. Can you feel my hardness against you?"

"Yes, you feel so good, Dave. I miss your smell, how your hands are so powerful but gentle. I can feel you caress my stomach, going down to my thighs, gentle pulling my legs apart. Oh, Dave…"

"Mmmmm, Cara Mia, I can smell your hair, I look down at you as I gently probe between your legs to find your hidden treasures. My finger traces your slit, which is dripping wet. I probe further until I find your clit. God, it's so swollen right now. I begin to work it back and forth, circling it around. I then slide a finger into your wet, hungry hole. I begin to work it in and out of you. Your hips begin to buck as you try to meet my strokes. Oh Jen, you're so wet".

Dave could hear his wife breathing heavily over the phone. He knew she was touching herself, thinking of their passionate lovemaking. He began to stroke his cock quickly, relishing the feel of the friction as he rubbed himself. He began to moan more as Jen began to speak in a raspy tone.

"Oh Dave, you feel so fucking good, oh God, I'm going to…oh, oh…..GOD!"

"Oh Cara, you soaked my fingers. I put them to my mouth, and lick off your sweet essence. You are so sweet, like honey".

"But you're not going to have all the fun, Dave. I roll you over and start to lick and bite your nipples. As I work my way down, I lick a trail down your chest and stomach, tasting the saltiness of your skin. I get to your cock and barely lick the tip of the head, tasting your essence. I slowly take my tongue and lick down your shaft, then work my way back up. I can feel your cock twitch, so I begin to work you into my hot, wet mouth. I lick and suck, working you into the back of my throat, gagging on your massive size. I begin to bob my head up and down, licking and sucking. I love your taste".

Jen could hear her husband beating off furiously in the background moaning. She smiled and began to really get into it. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as she originally thought. "Dave, I want to feel you inside of me".

The older man was into this fantasy. "Do you have your blue friend next to you?"

"Yes".

"Take it and run up and down your slit. Think of it as me teasing you, rubbing your clit with the head of my cock, preparing you".

Jen did as he asked. She shuddered and moaned as she teased the flesh of her nether region with the toy. She then slid about two inches inside of her wet, hungry hole moaning as she did. "Oh Dave!"

She was pumping the toy in and out of her, much as though Dave would fuck her. She was building up a lot of speed when she could feel her climax building. "Oh Dave, you feel so good, fuck me harder, harder, oh yeah, make me come Dave, yeah!"

Dave was rubbing his cock at a fast and furious pace. He could feel his own climax building, ready to wash away all of his frustrations from the past few days. "Oh, I'm gonna come too, oh Jen, yeah, AAAUUGHHHHH!". His climax was hard and long.

"Dave, oh Dave, yeah, oh yeah, her I come!" His wife's orgasm was as strong as his.

They were both silent for several moments. Dave was a sticky mess, but he wanted to just imagine them laying together in the afterglow. After an eternity, Dave spoke. "I have to go clean up. I'm afraid I made a big mess here".

Jen laughed in spite of herself. "I bet you did. Come home soon so we can do this in reality".

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Dave could not wait until the morning when the team would fly back to Quantico. First on his agenda was to take a day off and go home to his beautiful wife. Maybe they can make Henry a baby brother or sister. That was one thing that can't be accomplished over the phone.

Finis

**Well, we hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to leave us a review. As always, constructive criticism is welcome but flaming and rude comments are not.**


End file.
